thegoldenbutterflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Powers
P r i m a r y & S e c o n d a r y There are two kinds of powers; Primary and Secondary. Each tribe as a primary or a secondary ability that is aligned to the element of their tribe. Each cat is only primary or secondary; only the leader can access both the primary and secondary skill sets. A cat's skill set is chosen by the Spirits for them. The primary and secondary abilities in each tribe are as follows: Skill Trees http://thegoldenbutterfly.wikia.com/wiki/Air-Tribe_Skill_Tree Air Tribe Primary: Air/Electricity Secondary: Speed Earth Tribe Primary: Earth/Plants Secondary: Strength Fire Tribe Primary: Fire/Heat Secondary: Shield Water Tribe Primary: Water/Ice Secondary: Telekinesis Shadow Tribe Primary: Shadows/Darkness Secondary: Names Light Tribe Primary: Healing Secondary: Poison Void Tribe Primary: Space Secondary: Time Soulbonding Soulbonding is the deep connection between a primary and secondary cat of the same element. This connection allows the two cats to unlock new abilities in a skill set reserved only for soul-bonds of their element. When two cats soulbond, they start at the beginning of the tribe's soulbond tree and earn skills from that set alongside their own primary/secondary skill set. Soulbound cats cannot mate; the power that connects them would overload a kitten's body and kill it. Traditionally, soulbonding happens between siblings, or any other cats with a strong platonic relationship. However, any primary and secondary cats can soul-bond within their tribe. If one soulbound dies, the other will feel a very strong sense of loss and grief as if part of their soul has been torn apart. It is the price they must pay for the strong connection they have in life together, but the remaining cat will recover with time and can, if they like, soul-bond again. To soulbond, the two cats must ask their leader's permission, and go to the Council of Spirits. Here, they will stand in the centre of the clearing and face their Spirit's marker. To connect their souls, they must activate their tattoos and press the two glowing patterns together at any part of their body. Then, they must ask their Spirit's permission to bond their souls and swear to look after each other like true soul-mates. The Spirits will then judge the two cats and either bond them for life or deny them. Both cats must be adults, and both players must agree to the arrangement. If you would like to soul-bond your character, please follow these directions: -Send a note to the group titled "Soulbond Request". -Include your username, and the username of the other player. -Link to both cats' applications. -Wait for a reply from the mods. Skills Depending on your cat's age and rank, your character will have a different amount of base skills. Skills are earned when your tribe levels up. Tribes level up by earning points. (Please see the Points journal for more information.) You must record what skills your cat owns on your reference sheet. Please do not give your cat more skills or roleplay your cat with stronger skills then they are meant to have. If you're caught doing this more then once after being warned, you can have skills taken from your character. If you're unsure, please note the group or ask a mod for help. As a kit, your character will have no skills. As an 6 month old apprentice, your character will have the first 2 skills. As an 9 month old apprentice, your character will have the first 3 skills. As an adolescent your character will have the first 4 skills and progress onwards. As an adult your character will have the first 4 skills and progress onwards. As a deputy, your character will have the first 6 skills and progress onwards. As a leader, your character will have the first 6 skills of your original skill set and can have 4 additional skills in either skill set and progress onwards. Example: Pootsy the cat is born. She does not have a tattoo yet, thus does not know any skills. Once she joins her tribe and becomes an apprentice, she gains the first two skills on her skill tree. As she ages up one season, she gains one more skill. As she ages into an adolescent, she gains one more and can start leveling up with her tribe. The tribe levels up while Pootsy is an apprentice, though. Pootsy gains that skill like any other cat would, but as she's not an adult yet, she cannot access this skill until she reaches adulthood. Signature Moves A signature move is a skill that you can create for your cat using the skills they already have. It is not a new skill that you can create; it is a unique combination of preset skills that your cat has unlocked. This signature move is exclusive to your cat, unless you give another member permission to use it, or your character teaches it to another cat. If you would like to create a signature move, please follow these directions: -Note the group with the title "Signature Move Registration". -Provide a link to the character. -List which skills are used (maximum of 3) and describe the signature move. -Wait for approval. If your signature move is approved, add it to your character's bio. If it is denied, the mod will tell you why, and if you fix the problem, you can have it re-evaluated. Each character is allowed only one signature move.